DPA13
The Battle Rages On (Japanese: 激化する戦い The Intensifying Battle) is the thirteenth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot With Saturn and the others defeated, our heroes celebrate and prepare to leave, however a new threat looms. Cyrus appears riding a Gyarados and tells Saturn to stand down, Saturn objects and says that he can still take care of it, but Cyrus reiterates that he wants him gone and expels him from Team Galactic. Byron is astounded by how much Saturn is intimidated by his boss and decides to go into retreat, however before he can do this, Hareta challenges Cyrus to a rematch. Cyrus notes that not only did Hareta survive their last encounter, but now he's standing up against him again and decides that he is the single greatest threat to his ambitions. Byron then decides to fight alongside Hareta in hopes of taking out the root of Team Galactic, but Hareta says that this is a fight he must do by himself in order to pay Cyrus back for last time. Hareta sends in Piplup to use aerial s, however he is unable to land a hit on Gyarados due to it rising its speed with . Cyrus then asks if this is truly the limits of the training Hareta has done in preparation for the rematch, Gyarados uses and Piplup goes down. Byron once again insists on joining the fight, but Hareta objects, just another minute and it'll be done. Byron tells Hareta that he's already at the limit, Hareta admits that he knows this, but he won't lose and that he wants to enjoy this 1 on 1 match with Cyrus, because Cyrus is a really great battler. Cyrus is shaken slightly again, noticing that Hareta has moved his heart somewhat again, however he reaffirms his resolution that anything that stands in the way of his ambitions to become a god must be destroyed. However Gyarados is suddenly struck from below. Hareta reveals that Piplup wasn't really defeated and that the earlier Hydro Pumps were to create holes so he could now have Piplup fire into the holes to cause a fountaining attack. Cyrus admits that it isn't bad, however since Gyarados is also a water type, the power is halved. Hareta is aware of this however and brings in the second phase of his attack, Luxio's ! Hareta declares victory as the lightning heads towards Gyarados and... is once again pulled astray by the of Saturn's Rhyperior. Saturn begs Cyrus for one more chance and says that he'll kill Hareta for sure this time, however before he can do anything Hareta and Piplup strike with the "Ultra Ultra Dreadnaught Class ". Wake is amazed by his and comments on how the size of the wave was increased due to Piplup's , before realizing that the wave will hit them too and fleeing. Byron grabs Hareta and helps him escape too as Cyrus grabs Saturn and leaves on Gyarados, saying that due to Saturn's courage he will reconsider his expulsion, he then announces to the Gym Leaders that the fight will have to wait for another day as he has a legendary Pokémon to find. Byron then turns his attention to Hareta asking if he's okay, however he's just really hungry. Byron, impressed by Hareta's battling offers him the , which Hareta proceeds to attempt to eat, along with Byron's hand. Meanwhile, Cyrus contacts Jupiter, asking her to report on her progress in obtaining Uxie at Lake Acuity, however she is also having problems in the form of Mitsumi. Jun watches from nearby amazed as her power as Mitsumi declares that she'll never let Team Galactic get their hands on either the lake guardians or Dialga. Major events * After Saturn's defeat, Cyrus arrives on the scene and fires Saturn for his blunders. * Hareta challenges Cyrus to a rematch, telling Byron that this is a one on one match. * Hareta uses a plan where by making holes in the ground and subsequently blowing Piplup's Hydro Pump into them, a fountain attack is created. * Hareta gets Luxio to deliver the final blow with Thunder, but is prevented by Saturn's Rhyperior's Lightningrod. * Hareta and Piplup end the battle with an "Ultra Ultra Dreadnought Class Surf" and Cyrus escapes with Saturn and reconsiders Saturn's expulsion from Team Galactic. * Byron gives Hareta the Mine Badge. * Meanwhile, Jupiter is being given a hard time by Mitsumi at Lake Acuity. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Jupiter's) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Cyrus * Saturn * Jupiter Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's) * (Cyrus's) * (Jupiter's) * (Saturn's) * (multiple) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA13 zh:DPA13